Evac
Evac is dedicated to protecting life. Charged with guarding Earth's Cyber Planet Key untold centuries ago, Evac has watched humankind grow and evolve, and does what he can to help them while keeping the existence of the Cybertron race a secret from them. It's a balancing act, but one he gets a real kick out of. He's tough but fair, steadfast but never overly rigid, and never panics. Evac and Crosswise are old friends, having hunted down the rogue Ancient Decepticons for the duration of their stay on Earth. Ficiton Evac is, assumedly, one of the descendants of the Transformers who came to Earth on the starship Atlantis. He lived on Earth in secret for centuries, hiding in plain sight as an Earth vehicle, protecting the world's Cyber Planet Key and helping Crosswise to capture and defeat the Ancient Decepticons. At some point, he saved the young "Mikey" Franklin from drowning in the Green River Rapids, leading to the young man's quest to learn just who saved him and why. Years later, after Starscream awakened the Ancient Decepticons, Evac reunited with Crosswise and moved to stop them. He then encountered Optimus Prime and his team, who they learned came from their ancient homeworld of Cybertron. Trap Invasion Evac and Crosswise both joined Prime's team, and under Optimus's orders went to find Earth's Cyber Planet Key - only to be ambushed by Starscream's army and to have the Key (and the Keys from Velocitron and Jungle Planet and the Omega Lock) stolen after a lengthy battle. After this battle, he was reunited with Franklin, who was now a Colonel in the United States military. Evac would continue to follow the other Autobots, all the way to Cybertron and beyond. On Gigantion, he, along with Optimus Prime and Override, met Metroplex, the leader of the giant Transformers. After a long trek through the levels of Gigantion, and the return to Cybertron, Evac returned to Earth to survey the damage - and to free the recaptured Ancient Decepticons, who he promised freedom to for helping to fight Galvatron. Afterwards, Evac followed Optimus and the other planetary leaders into the black hole, where they defeated Galvatron with their combined power. The black hole was closed soon after, but the battle was not over. When Galvatron damaged the thruster meant to send Jungle Planet back to its original position in space, Evac was one of the scores of Transformers who tried to right it again. After this succeeded, Evac and the others tried to help Optimus in his final battle with Galvatron, but all he and the others could do was watch. However, Galvatron was defeated anyway. After this, Evac considered his future with Crosswise, only for his former enemy, Lugnutz, to advise him to seek his fortune elsewhere. With Jungle Planet sage Backstop at his side, Evac took command of the starship Hyperborea in order to help with the new space bridge project, and left Crosswise in command of Earth. Later, while on some unspecified adventure on an alien world, Evac used his rescue skills to help save several of his crew from an icy grave. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots